My Hero Academia - Alter Origins
by Ulvibrann
Summary: Tout le monde connaît la naissance d'un bébé avec la capacité à émettre de la lumière née dans la ville de Keikei en Chine. Mais vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore l'origine des Alters qui est venu soudainement. Laissez-moi vous la raconter. Vous pouvez lire les infos pour en savoir plus
1. Information

C'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

L'histoire se passe bien avant, c'est en quelque sorte un pré-quel qui sera canon directement avec My hero academia . Cela commence vers les années 70.

Je voulais faire cette histoire, comme il n'y a pas vraiment d'origine pour les Alters dans le manga/anime.

(presque tout les personnages sont des originaux, les personnages existant ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire est complètement original ainsi que les lieux).

Je mettrais aussi les musiques qui m'ont principalement inspiré un chapitre ;) et aussi bientôt des dessins qui représentera les personnages.

À certains moments, elle peut contenir des moments "mature/violent". Les chapitres seront publiées irrégulièrement, c'est selon l'inspiration et du temps que j'ai.

( j'ai déjà l'idée de la fin). L'univers appartient aux auteurs du manga original.


	2. Personnages principaux

**Alejandro Hudson:**  
 **Né :** 12 juin 1962  
 **Origine** : Americano-Espagnol  
 **Caractéristiques:** cheveux longs, brun, attachés, sportif, corpulence moyenne, peau claire , yeux bleu.

 **Jack Hudson:**  
 **Né** : 20 février 1964  
 **Caractéristiques** : cheveux courts, noir, peau bronzé, yeux marrons, corpulence trapu. Petit frère d'Alejandro.


	3. Chapitre 1: La météorite

15 octobre 1972 à Trujillo au Vénézuela, un fermier rentra ses vaches à l'étable après une dur journée de labeur dans les champs. Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel étincelant, et vit un cailloux qui tomba de la stratosphère à vive allure vers une de ses vaches qui était la dernière à rentrer. La pierre fracassa la tête de l'animal de plein fouet. L'homme sous le choc, recueilli à la pelle, cette objet logée dans la cervelle ensanglanté difficilement à cause de son poids lourd, le metta sur le côté. Il alla chercher son tracteur, et attacha des cordes à l'arrière pour traîner la vache vers une rivière proche.

Après avoir débarrasser le corps, il récolte la pierre venue du ciel en le mettant dans une brouette. Le fermier exténué, alla se coucher, en posant la météorite difficilement sur sa table.

Quelques heures passèrent, puis soudain une lumière se matérialisa à sa fenêtre. Réveillé, il fonça à la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passe, en ouvrant, il vit au moins une dizaine de personnes en uniforme avec une Jeep. L'un d'eux le questionne:

« - Bonsoir, monsieur avez-vous vu quelque chose tombée pas loin d'ici ?

\- Non pourquoi et qui vous êtes ? en pensant qu'il se ferait de l'argent avec une pierre comme ceci.

\- D'abord on va inspecter votre terrain et votre maison.

\- Répondez au moins à ma question. Répondit d'un ton menaçant.

\- Bon si c'est comme ça on va vous occuper de vous, si voulez bien.»

L'homme en noir, appelle toute son équipe qui dégainairent leurs pistolets. Le fermier dégaina aussi une arme, un fusil de chasse situé à côté de lui et ferma la porte. Des coups de feu retenti de l'autre côté et des balles traversa la porte en bois. Le chef du groupe se rapproche en faisant signe que tout va bien, et rentre dans la maison, au salon avec sa clique, avec une boule au ventre:

"- Bon je crois bien qu'il est vivant, allez le chercher !  
\- À vos ordre commandant !  
\- Butez le, comme ça j'aurais la conscience tranquille."

Les hommes inspectait entièrement la maison. Dans la chambre à l'étage, le corps du fugitif, fusil à la main, s'étalait sur le sol. Ils donnèrent des coups de pieds dans les côtes, pas de réaction. L'un d'eux crie:

"- Chef, il est mo...  
\- Hey, je suis venu d'entre les morts ! C'est génial ! Fêtons ça ensemble, Gros connard !"

Le fermier tira avec ses balles 9mm en plein dans les bijoux de famille et touche les trois personnes autour de lui. À la fin, son arme n'avait plus de balles. Il se levait, se muni d'une plaque de taule rangée sur le côté et fonça, avec une montée d'adrénaline, vers les assaillants qui montèrent. La plaque lui servait de bouclier même si ça ne tenait pas longtemps.

Dans un coup d'élan, il fit tomber toute la troupe dans l'escalier, à l'aide du bouclier, en enchaînant sur des coups de crosse dans les tempes. Et empalle le dernier homme debout dans l'estomac avec sa plaque. Soudain, une voix venue d'un haut parleur, émise de l'extérieur, dit:

"- Donnez - nous la météorite !"

Le paysan, sorti de la maison:

"- Déjà, je ne vous donnerais jamais, vous avez essayé de me buter. Puis il doit être vachement important ce cailloux pour vous, si elle est destinée à des trucs pas très net, je dois la protéger !  
\- Surveillez votre language voyons ! Sinon vous avez tout juste mon cher, mais je l'ai déjà ! L'un de mes hommes l'as déjà ramener. Je vous laisse à votre quotidien, ou vous mourrez.  
\- Plutôt crever ! En courant, vers la direction de la voix."

Caché derrière la Jeep, le dernier homme en noir tire un coup portant dans la bouche du fermier en criant à plein poumons:

« Bouffe moi ça, sale fumier !»

La victime dans un dernier effort, tomba dans la boue écarlate. Le survivant de ce carnage, brûla la ferme à l'aide de cocktail molotov pour effacer les preuves et emporta la météorite très loin d'ici.


	4. Chapitre 2: Grenada

Juillet 1973, à Grenade, en Espagne, sous un soleil écrasant,au marché de Alcaicería, une musique retentissait d'un stand de vêtement. Plus exactement sur du ZZ Top - La Grange.

«- Jack, je t'ai déjà dit d'éteindre ta musique ! Tu fais fuir les clients !

\- Mais Papa, pourquoi ? ...

\- Pas de mais ! toi Alejandro distrait les clients, comme ça tu vas payer le repas pour ce soir.

\- J'aurais préféré de rester aux states ...

\- Ne parle pas de ça maintenant et va.»

Alejandro parti sillonner les environs en prenant sa guitare acoustique. Et se positionna sur la place Izabel Católica, médiator à la main, chapeau au sol, regard fixé sur les passants, commença à jouer. En premier, de l'improvisation sur du flamenco, en passant du Elvis Presley, à du Johnny Cash. Tout s'enchaînèrent, une masse de personne s'agglutine autour attiré par le beau son produit par son instrument. Dès que la musique se tue, la foule applaudit et donnèrent une somme, de quoi remplir le chapeau.

Un homme s'approcha:

«- Dit donc toi, tu met le fuego sur scène, tu m'impressionne !

\- Ah c'est trois fois rien, je m'entraîne un peu près tout les jours.

\- Mais ce n'est pas rien pti't gars ! Tu veux partir avec moi ? Je te ferais tourner dans le monde, après t'avoir entrainer. Mais il vaut mieux attendre tes 18 ans.

\- Oh oui avec grand plaisir ! Quand je pars ? dit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- D'abord demande à tes parents, et contacte moi avec cette carte quand tu auras besoin, à bientôt.»

Le jeune garçon se senti mal à l'aise et se quittèrent suite à la conversation.

En rentrant au stand, il salua sa grand-mère, et montra fièrement son butin de pesetas au reste de sa famille, de quoi se payer un bon festin. Alejandro rejoins ensuite sa chambre à l'étage du bâtiment. Comme à chaque fois, il pose ses yeux sur le mur parsemé de posters. Tous ont un thème commun, les super-héros. Ainsi que des comics quelques soit Marvel, DC Comics, Bruguera, traînait un peu partout sur le sol, sur son lit et les étagères. Son héros préféré était Captain America. Pour lui, il représentait le charisme de la patrie américaine ainsi que le symbole de la paix en ne perdant aucun sang froid face à l'ennemi. Il feuilleta une heure ou deux ses livres favoris, jusqu'à qu'un petit caillou heurte la fenêtre.

C'était un ami de sa classe qui l'invitait à jouer, au foot en étant avec Jack. Descendant à toute vitesse des escaliers, il parti avec eux en direction du parc Dehesa del Generalite , à pied le long de la rivière tranquille en ayant une belle vue sur les monuments espagnol et les montagnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent de temps en temps sur la route faire les lèches vitrines aux magasins de sucrerie, de jouets, et s'amusait à sonner aux portes en courant à toute vitesse. Non loin de là, une personne suivait les enfants ...

Arrivés au parc, ils commencèrent à jouer en prenant soin d'éviter les personnes aux alentours. Le but de leur jeu était du deux contre un, bien sûr l'ami était tout seul contre les frères.

Depuis tout petit ces derniers, étaient déjà inséparable comme les doigts de la main. Si un des frères à été embêté, l'autre venait le secourir. Ces deux là détestait l'injustice subit quotidiennement par des élèves de leur école. Leur modèles héroïque permettaient d'affronter les tracas de la vie à leurs manières.

«- Alejandro, fonce sur Pedro,

\- Pas de problème, frérot ! l'air déterminé

\- N'allez pas trop fort vous deux !»

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils faisaient des dribbles, des gestes techniques ratés, et marquèrent des buts entre deux arbres, jusqu'à ne plus sentir la douleur. Pedro fait signe d'arrêter le match, à bout de souffle. Le trio s'allongèrent dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel en rigolant, en ne pensant à rien, juste à se reposer.

«- C'était super avec vous deux, ça vous tenterait de remettre ça à demain ?

\- Pas de problème et toi Jack ?

\- Oui moi aussi ! dit-il heureux, Bon si on rentrait chez nous, Alenjandro ?

\- Au moins accompagnez-moi jusqu'à chez moi ! Toute façon j'ai prévenu à ton père que vous pouvez manger chez moi ce soir dit Pedro.»

Ils se levèrent, en quittant le parc, lampadaires allumés, ballon à la main. Descendirent les ruelles sombre de la ville. Soudain un petit caillou venu de derrière effleura la tête de Jack. Ce dernier effrayé allait voir d'où cela provenait sans qu'Alejandro et Pedro ne remarquèrent.


	5. Chapitre 3: Où est Jack ?

Jack, seul, se dirigea vers la pénombre. Des poubelles tombèrent derrière lui, c'était juste des chats qui passait par là. Tout au fond, une ombre se tenait face à lui, du quel un courant d'air froid s'émanait. Plus il s'approche, plus la peur devient grande. Si grande, qu'il se met à larmoyer discrètement, sans se retourner.

Arrivé, il fut surpris par sa peur inutile, c'était une petite fille blonde d'environ 6 ans, amaigrie par la faim, pâle, et traumatisée.

Jack essuya ses larmes:

"- Euh salut, tu m'as fait peur tu sais !"

La fille commença à pleurer.

"- Hey ne pleure pas ! Je ne te veux pas de mal tu sais. Je ne peux te rien faire, toute façon, je suis venu ici à moitié en pleurant. Dit-il de manière gêné en souriant.

\- Tu as manger ?

\- Ah non j'ai pas encore manger pourquoi ?"

Elle fit non de la tête, et montra avec son doigt, sa gorge.

"- Tu tombe bien, j'allais chez un ami avec mon frère manger, tu veux venir ?

\- Oui...enfin manger

\- Tu parle bizarrement quand même, mais bon tu as l'air gentille."

Au loin, des voix se firent entendre, c'était Alejandro et Pedro qui appelaient Jack. La fillette se mit sur ses gardes.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ceux que je t'ai parlé."

En la rassurant, ils allaient vers eux. Mais en s'approchant, un groupe de jeunes débarquèrent, couteau à la main, tentaient de raquetter son frère et leur ami. Les plus jeunes se sont cachés derrière les poubelles renversées. Jack disait à la fillette de rester là, et fonça vers les assaillants, poing levés, larmes à l'oeil.

"- Chouette,un mioche en plus les mecs ! Donne moi ce que tu as !

\- Jamais ! Laisse mon frère et Pedro tranquille !

\- Ah ah, alors viens je t'attend pti't con !"

Le petit commença à se ruer dessus, en donnant des coups de poings dans le torse, avec efforts. Mais le raquetteur, le fit encore tomber juste en le poussant. Ses potes viennent retenir les membres de Jack pour qu'il ne puisse se débattre. L'agresseur sorta son couteau. Alejandro commença à crier:

"- Laissez le ! Il n'as rien fait !

\- Mais ferme ta putin de gueule ! On s'entend plus ! Heu truc occupe toi des deux autres."

Le jeune larbin s'avança vers eux, chargeant son pied en arrière afin de tirer dans leur estomacs. Mais il trébuche sur le sol.

"- Tu ne tient plus debout, tu est déjà bourré ?

\- Mais non j'ai senti un courant d'air !

\- Raconte pas de conner..."

Le couteau de l'agresseur, virevolte sur le côté.

"- Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Dit-il en prenant une soudaine peur."

Ses potes, trébuchaient aussi sur le côté. Profitant de la situation, Jack donna un coup de pied bien placé dans le torse afin de s'échapper. Le jeune se releva et cria:

"- Tu as de la force pour un gamin ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu m'as ridiculisé moi et mes potes ! prépare toi à crever !"

Il chargea de plus belle vers la victime figée par la peur, le poing dirigé vers la figure. À quelques secondes près de l'impact imminent, une boule d'air retenait sa main. L'agresseur essaya de s'en sortir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il vit la fille derrière Jack.

"- Mais c'est quoi cette sorcière ? Dit-il en commençant à pleurer."

Jack se retourne, surpris, il dit :

"- Je t'ai dit de rester cachée ! Mais attend c'est toi qui fait ça ?"

Elle hocha la tête, en avançant déterminée à battre les délinquants. L'un d'eux courait vers elle, mais elle le projecta à deux mètres du sol et retombe sur des poubelles. Un autre, projecté en arrière. Le chef de la bande s'exclama une dernière fois:

"- Va en enfer, sale pu..."

Cette fois-ci, le courant d'air prend de l'ampleur, et propulse la personne dans un mur se fissurant sous le choc. Le corps tombe, toujours vivant, il parvient à peine à respirer. La fille dit à lui avant de partir:

"- Recommence...pas. dit-elle à bout de souffle."

Elle rejoignit son nouvel ami et les autres. Alejandro en pleurs:

"- Merci tu nous à sauver, merci pour tout ! Mais comment tu fais tout ça ? Tu est une super-héroine ! J'ai trop de questions à te poser !

\- Alejandro, ne la brusque pas, je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'elle n'as pas de parents.

\- Désolé Jack, tu sais quand il s'agit de héros...

\- Ouai je sais... On devrait la ramener avec nous... Pedro, elle peut manger avec nous ?

\- Pas de problème, elle nous a bien aidée."

Des sirènes de policiers se firent entendre.

"- On ne devrait pas rester là, partons !

La fille dit:

\- Accrochez moi

\- Heu tu est sûr ? Dit Jack"

Elle fait oui de la tête, et les gars s'accrochent à elle. D'un coup, ils se retrouvent propulsé en l'air et retombent dans la rue d'à côté. Pas le temps de réfléchir, ils couraient sous le clair de lune jusqu'à la maison de Pedro, qui heureusement n'était pas très loin. Ils ouvrent la porte, apeurés, tomba sur la mère de leur ami.

"- Bonsoir tout le monde comment vous allez ? Vous êtes essoufflés on dirait, et qui c'est votre copine ? Entrez !"


	6. Chapitre 4: Bienvenue à Oakridge

Pendant ce temps, à la ville de Oakridge dans l'Oregon aux États Unis, dans un bar typiquement américain.

"- Michelle ! Sert moi un café !

\- La politesse, tu connais Steve ?

\- Désolé c'est juste que je suis pressé d'aller à mon premier jour au travail, je suis un peu à la bourre.

\- C'est bon pour cette fois. ton café, sinon tu as quoi comme travail en ce moment ?

\- Je te remercie, en faite je travail en temps que garde forestier pas très loin."

Pendant la conversation, il sirotait tranquillement sa tasse, en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi sur son quotidien ennuyeuse à Michelle, serveuse et gérante, dans un décor musicale. Les murs de briques sont décorées de pochettes vinyle, affiches de films, style American Graffiti. Ça se voyait que c'était une fan de ce film, même qu'elle à accrochée des néons.

Après avoir fini son café, Steve sorti sous la pluie battante, en courant dans la boue dégoulinante et monte dans sa pickup Ford. Il démarra son moteur temps bien que mal, et parti vers le parc forestier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive au bureau de l'agence, gare son véhicule et rentre. Son chef était en face de lui, paniqué:

"- Steve, pour votre premier jour, je veux que vous m'aidez à résoudre un problème.

\- Oui, pas de problème, je peux vous aider

\- En fait, des sismologue, on relevés des secousse anormal dans notre forêt et ils veulent savoir si c'était d'origine humaine.

\- Bon je vais voir ça alors... Dit-il un peu déçu.

\- Et faite moi un rapport, merci, je sais que c'est pas terrible comme première mission, mais on est là pour protéger nos forêts.

\- Je comprends."

Après s'être changé, et équipé, il s'en allait dans les bois.

Marchant tranquillement en traînant des pieds sous la pluie, inspincta les alentours sans trouver d'indices particuliers. Alors Steve regardais sa boussole pour rentrer d'où il est parti.

Mais elle s'affolait, comme si elle était sur un pôle magnétique. Pas très loin, il vit un arbre particulièrement brillante par rapport aux autres, sûrement dû à l'humidité. Curieux, il avance et arrive juste en face de l'écorce. Puis il tapote l'arbre. Ce dernier produisit un bruit d'acier.

Cette fois-ci , il regarde en l'air et remarqua une branche, séparée des autres. En se rappelant de son jour d'embauche, il se souvient de la méthode pour grimper les troncs comme un bûcheron. Steve prend sa ceinture et enroula autour du tronc ainsi que son corps. Ainsi il grimpa à cinq mètres du sol difficilement, jusqu'à la branche solitaire, en donnant un coup sec.

Soudain, un bruit sourd s'entendit accompagné d'une petite secousse. Au pied, le sol s'ouvre en cercle autour du tronc. Une série d'escalier se mettait en place sur les parois jusqu'à une profondeur indéterminée. Il descendit dans le trou. Une porte blindée se trouvait face à lui. Étrangement, elle était ouverte. Des cris de douleurs s'entendait de l'autre côté.

Steve tremblant, prend son courage à deux mains, entre. Afin de découvrir l'origine des secousses et de peut-être sauver ces personnes souffrantes.

De l'autre côté, un couloir blanc s'étendait sur plusieurs galeries. Plusieurs portes menait à d'autres salles et des vitrines qui montre tout un arsenal d'outils de laboratoire. Il observe à travers une et vit un enfant attaché à une table de chirurgie. Qui essaya de s'en libérer tant bien que mal. Un scientifique arrive d'une porte de l'autre côté de la salle.

Steve, prenant peur, se cacha en dessous de la vitre, et profita d'écouter la conversation sans que le scientifique remarque, le coeur battant à vive allure.

"- Salut toi comment ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Je veux revoir mes parents ! Cria t-il

\- Oh tu sais maintenant on est ta famille.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Criant de plus belle.

\- Bon je crois bien qu'on va te mettre du sédatif pour te calmer un peu.

\- Non pas enc ..."

L'homme planta aussi sec la seringue, au bras. Après avoir fini, il pris un bêcher sur l'étagère, rempli de liquide bleu fluo. Puis il ouvre la bouche de l'enfant qui est maintenant mou comme un légume.

"- Avale moi ça, normalement les effets vont réagir dans 15 secondes."

Il lui fait ingéré le liquide étrange. Mais il entendit dans le silence, un bruit et ouvrit la porte du couloir, en voyant Steve sur le côté.

"- Ah Steve, je vois que vous écoutez à travers les portes aussi, tu sais que c'est un vilain défaut d'être aussi curieux.

\- Mais comment vous savez mon prénom ? Dit-il surpris.

\- On vous à repérer dès l'entrée, on a laissé volontairement ouvert, comme on ne veut pas faire fuiter les informations de notre base. Venez avec moi.

\- Jamais !

\- Bon je crois que vous pouvez venir les gars ! En disant dans le vide"

Des hommes en uniforme surgi des portes, tazer à la main et électrocute à plusieurs reprises Steve.

Quelques temps après, étourdi il se réveille bâillonné à une chaise, un autre homme se tenait face à lui dans une pièce entièrement vide.

"- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé Steve, je vous laisse le choix.

\- Hein de quoi que vous parlez.

\- Soit vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances, soit vous collaborez avec nous.

\- Je suis venu dans cette ville travailler en forêt, et là je me retrouve dans un labo de scientifiques fou.

\- Oui ou non.

\- Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix"

Soudain, un liquide gluant vert muni de yeux surgi en dessous et amène la chaise vers une autre salle. Arrivé, le liquide met Steve effrayé sur une table d'opération et l'attacha très fortement ...


	7. Chapitre 5: La soirée

De retour en Espagne, à 23h49, chez Pedro.

"- Ah c'était bon ! Merci Maria ! Dit Alejandro.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère !

\- Moi aussi maman !

\- Mais de rien ! Ça me fait plaisir que mes empanadas vous plaisent ! Surtout à toi.

\- Merci ... dit la fille en s'enpiffrant.

\- Bon, je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez, je vais faire la vaisselle, et Pedro trouve des habits propre pour ta copine ! ."

Les enfants montèrent à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre. Ils prennent des couvertures dans le placard et s'installe à même le sol.

Alejandro commença à parler:

"- En faite, on n'as même pas demander ton prénom. Comment tu t'appelle du coup ?

\- Je s'appelle Sept ...

\- Pourquoi un chiffre ?

\- Méchant monsieur ... dit-elle tremblante.

\- Hey tu est avec nous maintenant, tu crains rien. Si tu veux on peux trouver un nouveau prénom pour toi."

Elle fait oui de la tête. Les autres proposaient des idées, mais la dernière à été retenu. C'était l'idée d'Alejandro.

"- On va t'appeler Angel. Comme tu me fais penser à une ange battant des ailes, qui est exceptionnel, mortel et surtout trop be...

\- On dirais que tu tombe amoureux ! Mais en faite depuis quand tu sais faire des rimes toi ? Dit Pedro

\- Amoureux ... ? Mais nan. Dit-il gêné.

\- Amoureux ... ? C'est quoi ?

\- Tu connais pas grand chose on dirait Angel, en fait c'est un garçon et une fille qui s'aiment et restent ensemble pour très longtemps... Longtemps.

\- Tu me fais peur Alejandro.

\- Mais quoi Pedro ! Je disais juste.

\- Laisse tomber. Vous voulez jouer à Pong ? C'est un jeux qui peut se jouer sur un écran ! C'est le meilleur jeu que j'ai vu , je suis sûr qu'ils ne feront pas mieux ! On a mis ici en attendant que mon père fait de la place dans son bar."

Ils acceptèrent de jouer sur la borne d'arcade au coin de la chambre.

Une balle, est représentée à l'écran lumineuse, par un petit carré blanc, se déplaçant à travers l'écran et rebondit sur les rebords du haut et du bas.

Angel intriguée de voir cet engin, toucha l'écran et les boutons n'importe comment en la maltraitant. Pedro surpris, l'éloigne de la borne pour éviter les dégâts. Puis il expliquait les fonctionnement du jeu simplement en jouant avec les commandes. Heureuse, elle essaya à son tour, et commença à aimer ce jeu.

Pedro proposa aux autres de jouer un petit tournoi. Angel contre Pedro et Jack contre Alejandro.

Après des matchs effrénés, Pedro et Alejandro se confronte en finale. Puis la victoire revenais à Pedro, bien sûr il avait l'habitude de jouer dessus.

Fatigués, les invités se sont couchés au sol, avec les couvertures du placard. Tandis que Pedro est dans son lit bien moelleux.

"- Ah c'est une journée que je me souviendrais toute ma vie ! C'était super !

\- En même temps tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait contre ces gars, c'était énorme ! Dit Jack

\- Chut ... veut dormir

\- Désolé Angel, à demain"

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormis paisiblement. Sauf Angel qui s'agite dans tout les sens. Son rêve, plutôt son cauchemar, l'as affreusement effrayée.

Dedans, elle courait indéfiniment dans un désert aride en pleine nuit. Des lumières la poursuivi par derrière. Alejandro et Jack était là aussi, à ses côté. Ils couraient tant bien que mal, le plus rapidement possible, mais Jack trébucha pris par les mystérieuses lumières.

Soudain la source lumineuse s'éteignit, en laissant aucune trace de ce dernier. Une explosion jaillit derrière elle, la touchant de plein fouet. Au sol, Alejandro, debout, la regarde ricanant comme si c'était de la cruauté à l'état brute puis son visage se transformait peu à peu à un visage brûlé, défiguré.

Réveillée, pris de panique, elle s'éleva au plafond et retombe brutalement au sol. Les autres réveillés par le bruit, la rassurait que tout était faux et que tout allait bien.

Le lendemain, au levée, les enfants s'habillent. Entre temps Pedro, sort de son tiroir une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir, un T-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean qu'il n'utilisait depuis longtemps. Tout ceci était pour Angel, habillée jusqu'à alors débraillée. Les vêtements lui allait parfaitement bien.

Ensuite viens le petit déjeuner, où les enfants mangent à leur faim.

"- Bon, nous on vas aller chez nous, tu viens Angel ? Tu verras ma grand mère et mon père sont super sympa ! On vas demander si tu peux habiter chez nous.

\- Euh je sais pas trop Jack, je suis

pas sûr qu'il est d'accord papa pour ça.

\- Allez quoi ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a besoin d'aide !

\- D'accord on vas essayer. Soupira Alejandro."

Après avoir fini, ils remercient Pedro et sa mère de les avoir accueillis pour la soirée en sortant de la maison.

"- Avant qu'on aille chez nous, tu veux visiter un peu le coin dans la direction de chez nous ? Tu verras , il y a des endroits sympa. Dit Alejandro

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais elle connaît déjà cette ville non ?

\- Je sais pas Jack"

Elle fit non de la tête et partent sur la route du retour en s'arrêtant de temps en temps.


End file.
